ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 14
Text 14 - A New Life Ok, now I'm on the Wonderful DeviantArt! YAY! Becose ff.net are nasty sinnng people who took my whole fucking story sown for NO GOSH-DARN REASON. Oh wait, yes, their is a reason. PHOEXINS AND SKES! THEY ARE EVIL FLAMERS WHO RUINED MY STORY ON FF AND ARE NOW HEAR HERASSING ME!!!11 IGNORE THIS PATHETIC PEOPLE BECOAE THEY HAVE NO LIFE! IGNORE THEM. To my new reeders read the otther chapters first, mk? Cool so yes, thank you all for reeding. ^_^ OH YES DISCLAIMER FOR THE NEW PLACE!: THIS CHAPTER, EVERYONE AFTER IT AND EVERYONE B4 IT IS ABOUT TWILIGHT, A SERIES OWNED AND PRODUCED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. THIS IS A TRIBUTE NOT A STEALING!!!!!!!!11 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 (This is to see if Deviantart will accept the above as my deviser - It feels sort of wrong to take from the Bible all the time becosre it's not my own work) I walked up and into the house refracting on what had just happend. BTOH Jacleb and Ward were in love with me. (Erin: From now on I'll calle Jacub J or Jay becose Jacob sounds like it's mocking the bible a bit. The orralgin of the name goes back to the founder fo the 12 Jewash Tribes and the name meas struggler with God. That's not appropriate - we should work WITH the Lord.) But I had to know why Em was alive - Ward had cleery killed him hadn't he not? I pondered. Em must be asked. I walked into the house and up and into his room where i new he wood be. He was sittinh on the bed, looking out the window at the Heavans, listening ironically to Evansensence's 'Bring Me Back to Life'. "Em." He turned around, and had teers in hiseys. "Em, how are..." I tok a breath. "How are you hear? Edward killed you, did he not?" Em looked up, with his deep brown eyes. I felt sorry for him. "James...James brought me back from the dead. He used a satanic ritual to -" "DEMON SPAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111" I screamed and spat in his face and shoved him away with my fist. HE WAS HERE BECROSE OF LUFICER'S DOING?!?!?!1?! I held my fingers in a cross and backed away from him, praying to the Almighty incase he trying anything. He has a tainted soul!!!!!!!!!!!11 "JON! JAON! IT"S NOT MY FOLT! James brought me back; he drug up my burned and cut up corpse and put me on a pentagola then used his wicked magics to raise me and make me back togather! I did not wano come back...not after..." He cried, and I felt sad. It wasn't his fault, but now he was a demonic Campire...how does one go about healing such a wound? I furrowed my brow and thought. It wasn't his fault, yet he was now clearly under the control of evil. Whatshould I do? I called the local church for guidance, without explaining the Cullens were Vampires of course. They sent me over a priest, and I went out to great him - THE CULLENS DIDN"T KNOW THIS WAS HAPPENING. I exited the door and the priest's green hatchback showed up (Erin: JEN I THINK YOU KNO WHO THIS IS LOL) and he exited. Out exited a tall white man with grey-and-brown-hair-and in a shortish cut (Erin: u no, guy hair), and a modest plaid shirt and black slacks. He had a fuzzy brown mustache and a gentle smile. It was, I recongised, FATHER JAMES HOLDEN!!!!!!!111 :3 “Good morning, Miss Joan St Sanctuary Lousia-Smith. I recall you from last weekend’s service. You were such a charming young lady.” I bushed and Usher hymn inside the house quikly. We went up stairs, and Em prepared himself. He stripped down to his boxers and Father Holden dabbed his temple with holy water, and spoke a few words asking the lord to bless and take care of Em during the Ordeal. The father then started chanting something in what I could only guess to be Latino. Em's sobbing stopped and his now white eyes rolled up and into his head. His mouth fell open, and he began vibratoring. :o He LEFTED OFF THE GROUND, AND STARTED SLOWLY SPINNING AROUND AND BEGAN CHANTING SOME STRANGE TOUNGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Father Holden struggled against the energy comming off Emo, and flacked Holy Water at him from the wall. I almost fell over!!!! :O I starnge, suppernatral wines began to blow and the room shook, and THINGS FELL EVERYWHERE. I SCREMEAD. Finally, Father Holden seemed to be winning and threw all his water at Em shouting "Unheavenly influence, be gone from the mortal plane, THYNE LORD COMMANDS IT SO!" over and over. Em began whirling about, faster and faster, then slower, and sower then he stopped and fell to the ground in a heap. We dragged him to his feet and into his bed, where the Father checked his vitals. "He'll be fine. Thank you for contacting me, Miss Joan. It's rare we see demonic forces at work on this world, but when we do..." I nodded and he went. I waved him goodbye outside b4 going back to Em. He looked adorable asleep, almost like Ward. They were related after all...I brushed my hair and smiled. I could tell everyone Em was now safe, but James...he was still a danger we must deal with. <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 lol you know what I imagined the love hearts to look like? Cats in party hats with the hat pushed a bit down lol!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading. Cya next chapter. xoxoxoxoxoxo Characters *Joan *Jacob (mentioned) *Edward (mentioned) *Emmett *James (mentioned) *Father James Holden *Jenny (mentioned) Notes *This was, as the author's note indicates, the first chapter published after the story was banned from fanfiction.net and moved to deviantArt. Lady Phoenix and Skeksis Girl were among the first snarkers of it and among the people who reported the story to the fanfiction.net staff. *The closing author's note started the Party hat kittens meme. Chapter 14